Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to a liquid circulation device and a liquid discharge apparatus incorporating the liquid circulation device.
Related Art
As a liquid discharge head (hereinafter simply referred to as a “head”) for an image forming apparatus, there is a flow-through type head (circulation type head) that includes a supply channel connected to an individual chamber communicating with a nozzle, a discharge channel communicating with the individual chamber, a supply port communicating with the supply channel, and a discharge port communicating with the discharge channel.
The flow-through type head includes a circulation type common chamber in which liquid circulates through the head. The circulation channel includes a supply-side manifold, a discharge-side manifold, a supply tank, a supply pump, a collection tank, a collection pump, and a filter. The supply-side manifold communicates with the supply port of the plurality of heads. The discharge-side manifold communicates with the discharge port of the plurality of heads. The supply pump supplies the liquid to the supply-side manifold from the supply tank. The collection pump decompresses the collection tank to discharge the liquid from the discharge-side manifold to the collection tank. The filter is disposed upstream from the supply pump.